


Advantage

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Ray discovered quickly that he had an advantage over his boys. And he was willing to use it mercilessly.





	Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

Their relationship was usually highly physical. Cuddling on the couch, walking with their hands linked, giving each other hugs and kisses and light touches that lingered on the skin and left pleasant warmth in their wake. Ray was used to the way Ryan’s arms would wrap around his waist, the way Michael’s head would rest on his shoulder; he accepted the way Gavin would lie in his lap and Geoff would pull Ray into his own lap. Hell, he loved the way Jack would unexpectedly pick him up and carry him, once he got used to it happening.

There was one thing that he discovered very quickly, however. One thing about him that he realized drove his boyfriends crazy in the best possible way.

All five of them seemed almost obsessed with his butt.

Geoff would hold Ray in his lap, stroking a hand through his hair and slipping the other hand into the back of his pants, fingertips tracing the skin just under the waistband of his briefs. Jack would toss the smaller man over his shoulder and rest a hand on his hip to keep him balanced, fingers curling and pressing on his ass. Ryan would slip his arm around him low from the side, drift lower and sometimes squeeze. Michael and Gavin were even less subtle, Michael often commenting about his “Shakira hips” and Gavin occasionally pulling him in close, grinding into his backside while kissing his neck and whispering sweet words against his skin.

Their obsession was his advantage, though, and Ray was never one to  _not_  make use of an advantage.

–

Maybe he started innocently enough, just having a little fun at their expense because, really, they deserved it for having such an obsession. Ray wiggled slightly in his chair, sighing and watching Geoff turn another page in the book he was reading. The oldest man of their group was sprawled in the easy chair near the window, a drink on the table next to him, an open novel in front of his face. It was the ideal time for Ray to put his plan into place, but he didn’t want to just flop onto Geoff’s lap, that would make what he was doing too transparent. Instead he curled up against the arm of the couch, trying to seem as uncomfortable as possible until Geoff would notice and invite him over.

He sighed again with more volume and exasperation, yanking the pillow from behind his back and tossing it to the other end of the couch. Geoff still didn’t look up, so Ray cursed softly, leaning over and getting the pillow back. He hugged it to his chest, eyes on the mustached man rather than the movie that he’d put on.

“If you’re so uncomfortable on the couch, just come sit with me.” Geoff said from behind his book, not looking up. He set his drink down, patting his lap lightly.

Ray pushed himself to his feet, shuffling over and carefully climbing into Geoff’s lap. He curled up against the other man’s chest, planting a light kiss against his neck. “Thanks.”

As he thought it would, Geoff’s hand settled on his hip immediately, stroking lightly over the skin that was exposed by his t-shirt riding up. “No problem. You’re always welcome to sit here.”

Biting down a smile, the Puerto Rican nodded. “Okay.” That was the invitation he’d been waiting for and over the next several weeks he did just that, sitting in Geoff’s lap at every opportunity. The older man could hardly settle into his chair before his youngest boyfriend was there, holding onto him and waiting for the absent-minded affections to be doted on him.

–

Ryan was the next stage of the plan.

With the brunette it was almost easier; where Geoff would notice if Ray broke pattern, Ryan was already familiar with the physical affection the Puerto Rican could dole out. Ryan was used to having Ray stand close to him, was used to slipping an arm around the shorter man’s slim waist and getting to cop a feel for free.

Ray fought down the outright devious smile that wanted to take over his lips, casually bumping his hip against Ryan’s as they walked. Almost immediately an arm went around his waist, and he dropped his hand to settle it over the one that rested on his hip, pausing in his steps. He turned, leaning up slightly, letting Ryan’s hand drift around to his back and then down to his ass as he pressed a kiss to the older man’s lips.

“What was that for?” Ryan questioned softly, kissing his forehead and letting his hand stay in place as Ray moved off his toes.

The Puerto Rican shrugged, pretending not to notice the hand pressing against his ass and squeezing lightly. “Felt like it. I like when you’re holding me.”

“Alright.” Slowly Ryan’s hand drifted away, back to a more socially acceptable placement on his skin. The loss was a little disappointing, but not too surprising. They were in public, after all.

–

With Gavin, it didn’t matter that they were in public. The two lads walked with their arms around each other through the mall, chatting and laughing. Ray glanced down as he almost tripped, making a face.

“Crap, hang on, gotta fix my shoe.” He muttered, feigning annoyance with the laces he’d purposely left untied. Rather than find a bench to sit on or crouch down like a normal person, Ray turned his back to his boyfriend, purposely bending over at the waist, his ass pressed against his tight jeans. He purposely took his time with his shoelaces, hearing the giggles behind him. By the time he straightened up, there was a warm body pressed to his back, soft lips on his cheek.

“You have a fantastic arse, Ray.” Gavin whispered as hands settled on his hips, the front of his boyfriend’s jeans connecting with the back of his, grinding down slightly. “Simply wonderful.”

“I’m glad you think so…” Ray pressed himself back, shivering and swallowing a groan. “But we’re in the middle of the mall.”

“I could bend you over right here and just have my way with you.” The hands drifted towards the front of his jeans and Ray quickly, though regrettably, slapped them away.

“Let’s not get arrested, okay?” He took Gavin’s hands as a peace offering, squeezing lightly. “Let’s go home and you can do what you want to me.” The Puerto Rican pressed back, smiling over his shoulder and kissing the sandy-haired man briefly. “Whatever you want.”

“I like that plan.”

“Better call someone for a ride, then, and stop trying to fuck me in the middle of the mall.”

Jack was the only one to actually answer their call. His immediate response was that he wouldn’t be able to pick them up for another hour.

Gavin and Ray exchanged a glance before linking their hands together and heading for the nearest family bathroom.

–

Michael was by far the easiest. He sidled up to the older man, planting a kiss on his cheek and grinning. “Hey.”

“Hey.” One hand cupped his face, pulling him in for a more serious kiss before Michael returned his attention to his computer screen. “What’s up?”

“You like my ass, right?”

“Fuckin’ love your Shakira hips, you know that. They’re the most Hispanic thing about you.” Michael dropped a hand from his keyboard, giving the younger man’s ass a teasing squeeze. “Why?”

“Just making sure.” Ray leaned against him, watching him edit the video he was working on over his shoulder for a few quiet minutes. Finally, Michael seemed to sense that there was something more to the conversation than what they’d already spoken. He saved his file and slowly turned in his chair.

“Anything else you want to add?” Michael questioned, pulling Ray into his lap slowly, kissing him again.

“I like that you like it.” Ray grinned, grinding down against him. “I like it a lot.”

The curly-haired man’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head, his hands squeezing down on Ray’s hips. “Fuck, Ray…”

“Tell me how much you like it, Michael.” He was fully straddling the older man now, grinding their hips together and leaving bruising kisses along his jaw and neck. “Tell me how hot it gets you, knowing you can have this ass whenever you want it.”

Rather than speak, Michael picked him up. Minutes later they were in bed, Michael demonstrating physically just  _how much_  he enjoyed the privilege of Ray’s ass.

–

How to get to Jack took some careful consideration. With most of the others, he needed to only change a small part of his routine to have them where he wanted them. With Jack, however, Ray knew it was going to take something extra.

The tight clothes were a good start, yes, but he needed something else. Something besides bending over in well-fitted jeans and shorts. Something besides bumping his hip into the bearded man’s. Something more extreme.

Ray found his answer in a catalog that was accidentally sent to them, and he embraced it. He ordered everything he thought would look good on him, wincing at the bill but quietly reminding himself that money wasn’t exactly tight. When the package arrived he secreted it into his closet, waiting until an afternoon when he and Jack were the only ones around to bring it out.

“Hey, Jack…” The bearded man looked up from the garden he was working on, wiping his dirtied hands on his jeans and offering a smile to the younger man. Ray was currently holding his order, looking smaller than normal with the large box in his arms. “I, uh, ordered some things in the mail and was wondering if you could give me your opinions on them?” His cheeks burned slightly, but he offered a wide, sincere smile. “You’re the one I trust with stuff like this.”

“Let me just get cleaned up.” Jack stood, planting a quick kiss on Ray’s forehead as they headed inside. By the time he had changed out of his gardening clothes and washed up, Ray was ready, his jeans removed. He still wore his t-shirt and socks, but in place of his usual briefs were a pair of small, well-fitted panties, lace along the edges.

He walked back and forth slowly for the bearded man, offering a somewhat shy smile at Jack’s slack-jawed look of appreciation. “I, uh… thought they were cute.” He offered, inching closer and lifting his shirt slightly. “Like, look at the lace and, you know, Michael’s got… cute panties and stuff, so…” He squirmed when Jack remained silent, flushing darker. “M-Maybe I should send them back.”

“No.” Jack spoke up immediately, hands settling on Ray’s hips and pulling him closer. “You look good.” He swallowed audibly, forcing himself to look up into the standing man’s face. “You look  _really_  good. They fit…” Jack’s hands trailed down over the soft fabric, settling firmly against Ray’s ass. “They fit really well, too.”

He tried on two more pairs before Jack joined him in the bedroom while he was getting changed. The rest of the impromptu fashion show was cancelled, its audience of one getting a much more private show instead.

–

Ray wasn’t one to pass over having an advantage. And if his boys really liked his ass  _that_ much, well… who was he to try to deny them?


End file.
